The Fantasy
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: What would it be like if Dean was married and had two kids?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 'SUPERNATURAL' characters. Wish I owned Dean though…I've been a good girl so far this year, you think if I'm really good for the rest of the year Santa will bring him to me? Probably not huh?

**Background:** Set as if Mary never died. John is still alive as well as Jess.

**Chapter One**

January 24, 2009

"Daddy!" A little boy is sitting on his father trying to wake him up. "Daddyyy! Get up!" The little four year old whines, while pushing his father trying to wake him. The little boy frowns at his failed attempts to get his father up. "I'm telling mommy! MOMMY!" He jumps off the bed and run out of the room."

"Ryan I'm up. Don't tell mommy." He rolls over onto his back. "Come here Ry! Daddy's awake." Under his breath he complains. "And it's only 7:15 in the morning."

Ryan comes barreling back into his parents' room with a huge smile on his face. "DADDY!" He runs and jumps onto the bed and his Dean wraps his arms around him.

"Morning Bud!"

"Good morning daddy!"

"Where's mom?"

"Um...in the kitchen makin' brefest."

"Let's go surprise her, hm?"

Ryan smiles wide and nods his head.

"Come on."

Ryan takes his dad's hand and walks down the stairs. His mom is at the stove making eggs with her back to the doorway where Ryan and his dad are standing. Ryan's dad kneels down and puts a finger to his lips to tell him to stay quiet, he also motions for him to stay put. He silently walks over to his wife and tickles both her sides, startling.

"DEAN! Jesus Christ! You scared the Shi…crap out of me."

Dean is laughing while his wife hits him with a wash cloth. Ryan is in the doorway laughing silently.

"Ryan, sweet heart," hi mom turns to him. "Did you help daddy scare mommy?"

Dean is standing behind his wife shaking his head no.

Ryan shakes his head no. "Yes."

Dean sighs and walks over to Ryan, but as he walks to the door way he gets a smack on the back on the head courtesy of his wife. "Ow! Mel!" Mel just smiles at him and leaned against the counter. Dean crouches down next to Ryan. "Ryan when daddy shakes his head like that it means I don't want to shake your head you head 'no' and tell mommy 'yes'. It mean I want you to say 'no'."

"But daddy, that's lying. Mommy says it's not good to lie."

"Oh she does, does she? That coming from one of the biggest lairs."

"I'd like to teach our son not to lie. Your other son is already starting to be like you. Ryan come eat your eggs."

"Kay!" Ryan climb onto one of the seats at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean my other son is starting to be like me?"

"You know when I brought the boys to the playground yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He asked his classmate Taylor if she wanted to play doctor."

"Really? Ha ha, that's my boy! So what happened?"

"We left."

"Why?"

"Dean he's only 8! He doesn't need to be playing doctor yet."

"Details. Hey where is he anyway?"

"I asked him to get the paper."

-THUD-

"Damn it Ryan!"

"JAKE! Watch you mouth!"

"Sorry dad."

-THUD-

"Ow! God damn it!"

"JACOB LEE WINCHESTER!" Ryan slouches down in his seat at his mothers' tone, thou it wasn't directed at him. Jake slowly walked into the kitchen. "What did your father _just_ tell you?!"

"Sorry mom, but Ryan's toys are every where I go, 'cause he won't leave me alone."

"You knew they were there Jacob."

"But mom, you're missing the point. He follows me every where, it's so annoying."

"Jake, don't even try that "he never leaves me alone" thing. I went through that with your uncle, and don't act like you don't get freaked out when me or your mother take Ryan somewhere and you don't know about it."

"I do not!"

"Right. Don't worry, in a few years he'll never want to be around."

"Knock, knock! Anyone home?"

"UNCLE SAMMY!" Ryan jump off his chair and runs to Sam.

"Hey Ryan!" Sam picks him up. "Oof, you're getting to big Ry. It's almost time for me to stop picking you up buddy."

"And when they hit their 30's, they'll go back to never leaving you alone." Dean continues with a wink, making Jake laugh. "_Now_ what do you want?"

"Good morning to you too sunshine."

Mel turns around and smiles at Sam's comment. "Morning Sam."

"Morning Mel." Sam puts Ryan back in his seat on his way over to Mel to give her a kiss on the cheek. "So, what's up?"

"Sammy." Dean said slightly impatient.

""Yeah, yeah. Wow you're pleasant in the morning.? Sam reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small red velvet box. "Happy Birthday old man." He tosses Dean the box.

"Thanks dud, but I'm already married and you're my brother, I'm pretty sure there are laws against it. Plus you have Jess."

"Shut up. Just open it would you."

"I don't know Sam, things are moving kind of fast."

"Dean!"

"Calm down dude, it's a joke." Sam glared at him. "Okay I'll open it." Dean opens the box and pulls out a set of keys. "Keys…Keys are good. What are they for?"

"You're such a jerk. Follow me, the real present is out side."

"Two presents! I get keys _and_ something else!"

"Dean just go with you brother."

"I'm going."

Sam stepped through the door with Dean behind him.

"Since I was the main reason you other is at the bottom of the Great Lakes-"

"HOLY SHI-! SAMMY YOU DIDN'T!"

Sitting at the end of the drive way was a 1967 black Chevy Impala. An exact look-a-like of the one Sam had driven into Lake Erie on a drunken fishing trip.

"Yeah, well I did your other one into a lake, sorry about that by the way."

Dean smirks at Sam. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Well, there's always a first time for everything."

"Shut up. Thanks Sam." Dean gave Sam a hug.

"It was a bitch to find and fix up."

"_You_ fixed it? Will it explode if I drive it?"

"No! And if you're going to be like that then I just take it back."

"No, no, no. There's no need for that."

Jake and Ryan walked out onto the porch with their dad and uncle.

"Whoa, cool car! Uncle Sam is that yours?"

"Jake, he's too much of a geek to have a car like that. It's my new car, thanks to your uncle."

"Can we go for a ride?!"

"Sure, get your shoes and Ryan's too."

"Okay! Come on Ry."

"Yay!"

"Mel. Sam, the boy and me are going for a quick ride!"

"Okay! Your parents will be here at about 10, so don't be too long."

"Alright."

"Yeah, and I told Jess I'd be right back."

"Why didn't she come?"

"She was sleeping."

"Oh, well at least someone get to sleep."

Sam rolled his eyes. Jake and Ryan came running out the front door and ran down the stairs.

"Come on dad! We're ready!"

Jake and Ryan darted over to the car and climbed in the back seat.

"Let's go, I'll swing by your place and drop you off."

"Okay."

"You know, Mel said Jake is starting to be just like me."

"Oh god help us."

"Shut up." Dean shoves Sam.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

**TBC**

**-FLASHBACK-**

September 14, 2007- 12:48 AM, Lake Erie.

"Dude gimme nother beer."

"Why?"

"Because, Samuel, you dragged my ass out here away from my nice warm house to go fuckin fishin. I'm freezin my ass off. And my drunken states what's keeping you dry." Dean words were all slurring together.

"Here." Sam throws Dean a beer, but it lands about two feet from him.

Dean starts laughing. "Dude! I think Ryan can throw better than tha."

"But he's not dunk."

"No but he's two." Dean held up two fingers. "Same thing."

"How?"

Dean thinks for a moment then shrugs. "I don know."

"Hey, I'm gonn move your car closer so we can hear the music better."

"Play somthin to make the fishes eat the stuff."

"Lik wha?"

"Dude fishes luv _Ratt_."

"Really?"

"Yeh."

Sam gets up off the snowy ground and stumbles over to the Impala. He puts it in reverse bringing it closer to the fire pit they had made. He leans down to get the box of tapes, keeping his foot on the brake. He grabs on random tape, and uses the shifter to help pull himself back up into a sitting position. As he grabbed the shifter he had unknowingly put the car in neutral. Sam popped the tape in and got out, plopping back down on the ground. _Motorhead_ started to play through the speakers.

Dean started to nod his head in time with the music. "Dude this is perfect!"

With each hit of the bass, the Impala slowly started to roll forward until it was sitting on the hill just right and went down in to the lake. Sam and Dean just watched in go into the lake, not sure of what to say or do.

Sam look at Dean in a drunken daze. "How we gonna get the fish to come?"

Dean looked to Sam. "How we gonna get home?"

"Right that was our car wasn't it."

Dean nodded.

**-END-**

**A/N:** Okay, I don't know about you, but just writing this amused me.- Let me know what you think and if you think I should put something about the next day, you know Sam and Dean with mega hangovers and it hitting Dean where his car is and why it's there. That could be fun to write. With this, I was kind of just board, and deiced that you need to know what happened on the drunken fishing trip.

Please review!

-Love Jen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own Mel, Jake, Ryan, and Calies. No more, no less.

**Chapter Two**

"Mel, we're home!"

"In here babe." Mel calls from the living room.

Dean walks in and sees his mother and father sitting on the love seat and Mel sitting on the couch.

"Hey, what are you two doing here already?"

"We got an earlier flight out of Kansas. Happy birthday son." John shakes Dean's hand.

""Happy birthday sweetheart." Dean gives his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. So how's everything?"

"Everything's sweetie. Where are my grandson?" Mary asks.

"Jake is helping Ryan out of the car."

"So, your brother got you that car after all."

"Yes sir." Dean said sitting down across beside Mel.

"I told him it was too much."

"Dad, I tried to get him to take it back when I dropped him off. Besides _my_ baby is at the bottom of Lake Erie thanks to him."

Jake and Ryan came running into the house.

"Oh, there are my boys!" Mary opens her arms waiting for her grandsons to greet her.

"Grandma! Grand pa!" Ryan runs to his grandma giving her a hug, then goes to his grandpa and hugs him.

"Hey gram, gramps." Jake walks over and hugs his grandmother and gives her kiss, he goes to his grandfather and shakes his hand.

"Oh Dean, I got you something. Come here."

"Sure." Dean gets up and follows his mom out of the living room into the kitchen.

"Gramps, dad said he'll let me drive his car when I get my permit."

"You're lucky Jake, when I first gave him his other car he wouldn't even let Sam sit up front with him."

"Really?"

"Yup."

""Grandpa, do you think daddy will let me drive his new car?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, as long as you're old enough and you're careful. If he's going to let Jake drive it I'm sure he'll let you."

"Here." Mary hands Dean a small box. "I saw it and the man said that it's to protect you from evil."

Inside the box is a thin black rope with a copper pendent on it.

"Mom, you're so superstitious, there's nothing evil out there."

"Hm, does that mean you like it?"

"I love it mom. Thank you." Dean gives Mary a kiss on the cheek. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're way too superstitious."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Heh, yeah I guess."

Dean and Mary walk back into living room and sit back down.

"Mary, John are either of you hungry? I could make you some breakfast."

"Well I'm not, we just ate. But you know John."

John glanced at Mary who smiled back at him. "I'm fine Mel, thanks."

"No problem. Dean let me see what your mom gave you."

"It's to ward off evil or something like that."

"Mark it's beautiful, I've never seen anything like it."

"I found it at a flee market believe it or not."

"Really, which one?"

Mel and Mary get up and walk toward the kitchen.

"Mom," Jake stops her. "Can I go get dads present from Ryan and me?"

"Jake, I thought we were going to wait until tonight?"

"Mom please!"

"Jake, if your mom says to wait, wait."

"But dad."

Mel sighs and rolls her eyes. "Go ahead, go get it."

"Yes! Come on Ryan."

"Coming!"

"Dad, were me and Sam this much of a handful?"

"Ha, just wait until the pranks start."

"Great. That started when I was what , 10?"

"7, so far you've been lucky. Speaking of Sam, when is he and my other daughter-in-law coming over with my granddaughter?"

"Sam said they'd be over at like 3."

Ryan and Jake come barreling down the stairs, and into the living room. Ryan tripped and fell, stopping Jake in his tracks.

"Ryan!" Jake was right at Ryan's side. "You okay?" Ryan nodded. "Here let me help you up."

John looks at Dean. "Jake is the spitting image of you Dean,"

"Yeah?"

"You always fussed over Sam like that, you still do."

"No I don't."

"Oh know? So is Sam isn't here by are certain time or hasn't called by a certain time you don't go calling him to make sure every thing's alright?"

"How do you know these things?"

"Mel talks."

"Well, he _is_ my baby brother."

John smiles. "Yes he is."

"Daddy, happy birthday!" Ryan hands Dean the goft bag.

"Yeah, happy birthday."

"Thanks boys." Dean opens the bag, taking out tissue paper. Inside are all his favorite albums on CD not cassette. Led Zeppelin 1 through 4, Bad company, Motorhead, AC/DC, Robert Johnson, and Foreigner were all in the bag along with a few others.

Dean smiled. "Did your uncle tell you to get CD's?"

"Um…we gotta go, come on Ryan."

"Jake."

"We're not supposed to say."

"Is that a yes?"

Jake and Ryan nodded their heads."

"I thought so. Okay go play."

Jake and Ryan go running off.

"If you two go out side and stay close to the house and out of the road!"

"Yes sir!"

"They're good kids Dean. You're doing good son."

"Yeah, I hope so."

**TBC**

**-FLASHBACK-**

September 14, 2007- 10:07 AM, Lake Erie. Sam and Dean passed out by the fire at about 1 AM.

Dean begins to stir.

"Uhg. Wake up sammy."

Sam doesn't move. Dean grabs a handful of dirt and throws it at him.

"Dude!"

"Time to wake up."

Sam rolls over. "Why?"

"It's ten o'clock. We gotta get going."

"Fine."

Neither of them had opened their eyes yet, because of the pain in their heads.

"Man, I fell like such crap." Dean sat up slowly and carefully opened his eyes. "Sam?"

"Uhg, yeah, what."

"Where is my car?"

"What?"

"My car."

Sam stared at where the Impala used to sit. He thought for a moment, then it hit him.

"Uh-oh."

Dean slowly turned to Sam. "Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Um well, ya see the thing about your car is, that um..."

"Sammy. Just spit it out already, my head hurts to much to hear you ramble."

"Fine. Well last night, I think I went into your car to move it closer so we could hear the music and-"

Then it hit Dean. "Sam I'm going to _kill_ you!" He pushed his hangover to the side and jumped up.

Sam also got up and tried to get away from Dean. "Dean, calm down! It was an accident!"

"My friggin' car is at the bottom of a lake! An accident is when you hit another car! Not when you drive a car in to a lake when you're smashed!"

"Hey," Sam was still trying to move out of Dean's grasp. "You let me move it, and you were just as drunk as me."

"You kidding me?! You're seriously going to sit there and blame _me _for my car being in that lake?! You little!" Dean lunged at Sam and had him pinned, face down, to the ground. "You are _so_ dead!"

"Dean, get off. Come on man, I didn't mean to do it!"

Dean was smushing Sam's face into the dirt. "How the _hell_ could you be so _stipid_?!"

Dean hears twigs snapping from behind them, he looks and see a tall man standing there. "Is there a problem he gentelman?"

Dean Get off Sam and stand, brushing the dirt off his pants. "Good-morning officer."

...to be continued?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dean (sadly), Sam, Mary, or John Winchester.

**Chapter Three**

At 3 o'clock, the boys were sitting on the living room floor watching a movie, and John, Mary, Mel, and Dean were in the kitchen.

"Hello? We're here!" Sam calls as he walks through the front door.

""In the kitchen Sammy!"

Jess kneels down so that she's at her daughter's eye level. "Calie, go watch TV with Jake and Ryan."

"Mommy, I don't want to."

"Why not sweetie?"

"Cause they're mean."

"Calie, I'm sure they aren't mean." Sam said.

"But daddy, last time Ryan took the Head off my Barbie! Ask him!" When hearing his name Ryan gets off the floor and goes over by the front door. Calie glares at him.

"I didn't break your stupid doll Calie!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes you did!"

"I never broke it!"

"I'm telling Uncle Dean! UNCLE DEAN!"

"DADDY!"

Dean gets up from the kitchen table and goes into the living room with the two bickering 4 year olds.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on in here?"

"Uncle Dean, Ryan is lying about breaking my doll!"

"'Cause I didn't do it!"

"Yes you did!"

"Okay, okay, enough. Ryan, did you break her doll?"

"No, it was already broke before she brought it over last week."

"Dad, he's right, the head fell off the stupid thing when Calie took it out of her bag." Jake said from the floor.

"See! I told you so!"

"But I saw the head fall off when you picked it up!"

"That's because Jake stuck it on 'cause you liked it."

"But…"

"Calie, you shouldn't go around accusing people of thigs they didn't do."

"But mommy, he moved it out the way and her head popped off her."

"Calie, you hadn'r realized it was broken, and I knew it was one of you favorite so I tried to fix it the best I could. But I guess it didn't really work." Jake explained.

"Calie, do you have anything you'd like to say to Ryan?"

"No, daddy." Calie smiles up at her father.

"Calie May." Sam says in a stern tone

Calie sighs. "I'm sorry I said that you broke my doll Ryan."

Ryan nods, saying nothing, until Dean nudges him. "Ryan."

"It's okay."

"Alight, go watch the movie guys." Dean said returning back to the kitchen.

"Calie, where are you going?"

"To watch the movie like Uncle Dean said, daddy."

"Go say hi to your grandparents and Aunt Mel first, and don't you want to tell you uncle something?"

""Oh yeah! Happy birthday Uncle Dean!" Calie gives Dean a hug.

"Thank you sweet heart."

"Go find grand ma and grandpa."

"Kay!" Calie runs into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Dean."

"Thanks Jess."

"So, you're what, 60 now?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ old!"

"Yeah but dude, you're getting up there."

"You're only four years younger Mr. Lawyer."

""You're only four years younger Mr. Lawyer."

"Yeah _younger_ Dean. Four years _younger_."

"Whatever, I'm only 30 dude."

"Yeah, but Jess and I are 26, we're still in our twenties. Any 30 _is _half way to sixty."

"Yeah, yeah."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad the you're enjoying it.

-Jen-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** It has yet to change… I only own Mel, Jake, Ryan, and Calie.

**Chapter Four**

After dinner Jessica and Mel clean up while Sam, Dean, John, and Mary went into the living room. Jake had brought Ryan and Calie upstairs to the playroom.

"So how's your birthday so far sweetheart?"

"It's good mom. I'm glad you and dad were able to fly out here to California."

"Well, we all know the greatest gift you got to day, was the one from me." Sam blurts out cockily.

"Eh," Dean shrugs. "It was alright."

"What?! You're kidding right?!"

"Relax Sammy, I told you I love the Car."

"I didn't see Mel give you anything." Sam pointed out.

"Hey!" Mel and Jess come walking in from the kitchen. "I gave him his present this morning."

"Ew!"

"Sammy get you mind out of the gutter! She gave me this watch. She woke me up at 12 am to give it to me."

"That's sweet. If I woke John up at 12 in the morning the give him a present, he'd kill me."

"No I wouldn't honey, I'd just put you to sleep for a few hours."

Foot steps are heard running down the stairs, with Jake's voice trailing them.

"Hey! Guys I told you they'd call use when it's time! Get back here!"

"Daddy!" Ryan calls as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Uncle Dean!" Calie calls.

Jake come in right after them. "Calie! Ryan!"

Calie comes right out with what they want. "We want cake!"

"Calie!" Jess scolds her daughter.

"Wha?" Calie looks at her mom.

"I guess it's time for cake now.:" Dean said.

"Guys, we just finished dinner."

"I tried to tell them that Uncle Sam, they won't listen."

"But, we want cake." Calie gives her dad this sweet innocent look.

"Guys come on, let's go back up stairs."

"No, cake!" Ryan protest.

"Go back upstairs with Jake, I'll call you when it's time to cut the cake, I promise."

"No, it's alright Mel. Come on, let's go cut into that cake." Dean takes Calie and Ryan by the hand leading them into the kitchen.

Everyone follows them out. Mel went over to the refrigerator and took out a big cake box. She had two candles, a three and a zero. She put them in the center of the cake lighting them and had Sam turn off the light, because he was the closet to the switch. Once the light were off everyone started to sing to Dean, making him blush a little.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Deeaann! Happy birthday to you!"

Dean blew out his two candles and started to cut the cake and give everyone a piece. Mel went over to him, wrapping one arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

-THUD-

"Ow! Shit!" Falling out of the bed, Dean had banged his head on the night stand next to him. "Friggin' table!"

"Dean? You okay?"

"Uh, yeah fine. Man that was weird."

"What?"

"My dream, but not like a bad, scary weird."

"What happened?"

"It was my birthday. Mom and dad were there. You were married to Jess and I was married to a girl name Mel."

"Hm."

"And we both had kids. You had a cute little girl named Calie, and I had to boys, Jake and Ryan. You gat me the Impala, but it wasn't mine because apparently you drove it into the lake or something."

"Huh. What's so weird about that?"

"Well for one, if you ever drove my car into a lake you'd be dead, and the other, I was 30 and…"

"And what?"

"And I was even better looking than I am now, if you can believe that."

"Jesus Christ! Go back to bed Dean!" Sam throws a pillow at Dean.

Dean ducked, laughing. "What?!"

**THE END**

**-Flashback Continued-**

The cop stood in front of Sam and Dean, looking at them with bewilderment. "What's going on here?"

"Oh," Dean scraches his head nervously. "Uh, well my brother wanted to go fishing. And it was late and we just kind of fell asleeep."

Sam stood next to Dean. "We were actually just about to leave."

"Yeah, we were just leaving."

The officer looked from Sam to Dean, the to were the fire was burning hours before, beer bottles scatered around it.

"Were you two drinking?"

"Uh," Dean hesitated.

"Yes officer, we were." Sam answered.

"Yeah, but only couple."

"Sir, are you aware that it's illeagel to bring alcohol into the park. This is a state park."

"Um...so?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Sam snapped at his brothers rudeness toward the officer.

"I'm going to have to take you in, both of you."

"What?! Oh come on!"

The cop put handcuffs on Dean first then on Sam. They were put into the back sit of the squad car and were brought down to the police station.

The were out into a holding cell. Dean had made his one phone call to Mel, which she wasn't to happy that he was in jail.

"So, what did Mel say? Is she coming?"

"Yeah she's coming. She was pissed."

"You are so going to be in the dog house." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! And what about Jess, huh?"

"Come on man, it's fun!"

Dean sat down on the cot, Sam sat next to him. "I can't believe that I'm sitting in a jail cell for bringing alcohol into a friggin' park."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not 18 anymore."

Sam smirked.

The two sat in silence for a moment, until Sam spoke. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Did we even catch any fish?"

"Huh, I don't konw."

**-END-**

**A/N:** Sorry about leaving the flashback thing at the cop... I was going to complete it, but honestly, I foregot.


End file.
